


Long Sleeves and Orange Leaves

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Liam loves pumpkin spice lattes and over-sized sweaters and bonfires. Theo loves Liam.





	Long Sleeves and Orange Leaves

Theo loves the fall. Mostly because Liam loves it. Sure, he thinks the the changing colors are lovely and he prefers the cooler weather to the sweltering heat of summer or the bitter cold of winter. And Halloween is in the fall and that’s pretty cool. But Liam loves everything.

Liam loves the cool weather because he gets to wear Theo’s hoodies that are always a tad to big for him. He loves hot apple cider and pumpkin flavored everything. He drags all of his friends to every hayride, pumpkin patch, corn maze, haunted house, and trunk-or-treat in town. He even volunteers at the Y to carve pumpkins with the youth program. He gets so into the spirit of fall and he looks so soft and satisfied that Theo can’t help but love everything that makes Liam so happy.

They’re on their way to a pack bonfire in the preserve. Liam is wearing Theo’s favorite pink hoodie and drinking a pumpkin spice latte. He’s kicked off his shoes and has his socked feet up on the dash as he watches all of the colorful trees pass by out the window. He’s wearing a contented smile and Theo can’t help but to reach across the seat and cup the back of Liam’s neck, brushing his jaw with his thumb.

Liam nuzzles back into his palm and beams at him. “First bonfire of the season.” He bounces a little in his seat. “I’m so excited!”

“You don’t say?” Theo asks in mock fascination.

“Shut up.” Liam laughs and slaps at Theo’s side with the back of his hand. “You know how much I love bonfires. I mean, the first one I went to sucked. But the rest have always been so much fun!”

“Wait, what happened at the first one?” Theo asks. He’s never heard this story.

“It was at the lacrosse bonfire at the beginning of the season freshman year; and it was during the Dead Pool. The DJ and security guards were working together to hunt us. The music had an undertone that only effected the supernaturals in the crowd. Malia, Scott, and I all started feeling drunk even though we couldn’t get drunk off what we were drinking. The security guards ‘escorted’ us into the school, doused us in gasoline, and almost set us on fire. Mason managed to cut the music off which helped us focus and fight back a little, but really it was Derek and Braeden who came in and saved our asses by knocking the guards out.” He pauses and huffs out a breath. “So, yeah. Not the most pleasant experience.”

Theo knows it’s irrational since the event had happened years before, but all he wanted to do at that moment was turn around and hunt every single one of those people down for laying a finger on Liam. Liam could feel the fury coming from Theo and reached up and pulled his hand from his neck and laced his fingers with Theo’s, squeezing them in reassurance. 

“Hey, I survived the entire Dead Pool. I survived Kate fucking Argent. I survived _you_ ,” He kissed the back of Theo’s hand, smiling. “And the dread doctors and the Beast. I survived the ghost riders and the anuk-ite and an army of hunters. The witches, the fucking dragon, and those damn harpies. A lot of those I wouldn’t have survived without you and you know it. And even though I’m stronger with you, I’m pretty strong on my own, you know? They’re all gone and I’m still here. Heading to what is bound to be an epic bonfire with the man I love and nothing that happened back then matters right now.”

Theo feels his anger drain away as he brings their hands to his lips to return a kiss to Liam’s hand. His little wolf always knew exactly what to say when it really matters.

>|<

They make it to the location without incident and meet up with the pack members who had made it there before them. Mason and Lydia were laying blankes across and in front of the logs around the huge fire pit. Scott, Derek, and Corey were hauling huge branches to the pit, while Stiles, Jordan, and Malia were unloading coolers full of food and drinks. 

“Finally!” Scott hollered. “You guys can help us find more branches and stuff to burn!”

“I’ll do you one better.” Theo yelled back and hopped into the bed of his truck. 

He reaches down and lifts up a wooden pallet. “Got twelve of them!” He grins and lowers the first one to Liam and grabs another. Liam tosses it by the pit and reaches for the next one.

Scott and Corey whoop and Scott joins Theo in the truck bed to hand pallets down to Corey. “This is awesome! Where did you get these?” Scott asks Theo.

“From work. Boss was just going to toss them out so I told him I’d take them off his hands.” Theo replies. “Figured we could use them here.”

“Hell yeah we can.” Scott beams at him.

Derek had moved to the pit to arrange some of the branches they’d gathered into a small pile. He douses the dry wood with some lighter fluid then takes a couple of steps back. He pulls a box of matches from his back pocket, pulls out a match, lights it, and tosses it into the pile. The branches immediately catch fire and Derek freezes for a moment, staring at the flames.

Theo catches the scent of the fire and looks over to see Derek’s tense shoulders and stoic face. But his eyes show that he’s lost in unpleasant memories. Theo hops from the truck and jogs over to Derek, stepping in front of him and blocking his view of the small fire. Derek raises his eyes to meet Theo’s.

“You still with me, buddy?” Theo asks.

Derek grimaces a little, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “Yeah. I’m here. I’m good.”

“You sure?” Theo jerks his chin towards his truck. “I can take you back to town if you want.”

“I’m okay now.” Derek smiles at his friend. “Thanks though. For the offer and for pulling me out.”

“I know you’d do the same for me, Der.” Theo grins up at him. Derek pulls him into a quick hug and then meanders his way over to his boyfriend. Theo hears Derek reassuring Parrish that he’s just fine. Parrish shakes his head fondly and tells him to leave the fire to the experts, poking himself in the chest.

Theo heads back to the truck to finish helping but the others had already finished unloading the pallets. He wanders to the back seat of the truck and pulls out the blankets and pillows he and Liam had brought and brings them around the bed. Liam follows him and lowers the tailgate. Together, they arrange a little nest of blankets in the truck bed for themselves for when they’re ready to sleep that night.

They hop out of the truck but Theo immediately grabs Liam’s waist and lifts him up to sit on the tailgate. The beta giggles as Theo wedges himself between his knees and buries his face in Liam’s warm neck. Liam is taller than him like this so he doesn’t even need to lean down to nuzzle up to his jaw. Liam sighs and sinks his fingers into Theo’s hair.

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear my hoodies?” Theo murmurs into Liam's neck, inhaling his scent mixed with Liam’s. It really is the best thing he’s ever smelled.

“Only every time I wear one.” Liam chuckled. He gently tugs Theo’s head back by his hair and kisses pretty pink lips, then nipping at the lower one lightly. 

“Alright lovebirds!” Stiles interrupts what was bound to be a thorough example of PDA. “Help us finish getting the food ready. The others will be here any minute!”

Liam makes a face at Stiles and hops down from the tailgate, bringing his body flush against Theo’s. Theo lets out a low growl and Liam winks up at him. He gives him a quick peck on the mouth and grins saucily at Theo before walking over to Stiles and helps setting up the impromptu buffet of condiments and chips on the trunk of Mason’s car.

Theo’s helping Malia unwrap the hot dog roasting forks when the car with the last of the pack pulls up. Brett unfolds himself from the front seat and announces, “The party has officially arrived!” Theo rolls his eyes and Liam groans and looks towards the slowly darkening sky as if a divine force will come and save him from Brett’s arrogance.

Nolan exits the passenger seat and interrupts Brett’s preening by hopping up onto the born wolf’s back and wrapping himself around him like a koala. He kisses Brett’s cheek and says, “Babe, try not to annoy Liam too much before he’s been fed. I like your face without blood on it.”

Liam grins ferally at the human and it’s Brett’s turn to roll his eyes. He kisses Nolan’s cheek and gives him a piggy back ride to the covered logs. 

From the car comes Lori and Alec. She holds her hand out to him and he grabs it with a dopey grin on his face.

“Finally!!” Mason crows from his car, his hand in a chip bag. “I thought the Thiam pining was bad, you two were driving me nuts!” 

“Shut up, Mason!” Theo and Liam yell. Theo continues, “And stop calling us Thiam.”

“Never.” Mason grins mischievously. “You’re Thiam. We’re Morey. There’s Scalia, Stydia, Nett, Halehound, and now… Lorec? Alori? Whatever, I’ll figure it out.”

“‘Halehound?’ Fucking really?” Derek frowns incredulously at Mason and Stiles finally loses it. He howls with laughter and sits down before he falls on his ass. Everyone else laughs as well, the tension breaking before it could even build.

Mason just shrugs at Derek. “Well it was gonna be Derdan, so you’re welcome.”

“Gee, thanks.” Derek mutters, burying his face in Jordan’s shoulder. Jordan is still chuckling a little. “I think Halehound is kinda cool.”

“You would.” Derek lifts his head to nip his chin. Jordan just grins at him

Malia pokes her cousin with a roasting fork. “Everything is ready to go. Go grab some food.” 

She pointed her fork at the new arrivals. “Since you guys thought it would be a good idea to wait until the last minute to show up, you have cleanup duty.”

Nolan squeaks out a “yes, ma’am” before joining the line forming at the cooler with the hot dogs. 

>|<

After all the hot dogs and smores have been eaten and the leftover food had been put up, Liam, Theo, Corey, and Brett start ripping apart the pallets and forming a tall teepee over the small fire Derek had lit. They’d taken off their hoodies and sweatshirts and Mason and Nolan had their phones out taking videos and pictures of sweaty bulging arms. Lori rolls her eyes at them from her perch on Alec’s lap. “You thirsty bitches.” She snarks.

Mason just shrugs. “Maybe so. Alec could join them and you’d have eyecandy up here too.”

Lori just snorts at him. “I’ve got him where I want him, thanks.” Alec smirks at Mason and wraps his arms around Lori’s middle.

The boys finish their task, a huge pile of extra firewood a couple of feet away from the pit that’s now filled with tinder ready to burn. The flames from the smaller fire were licking at the base of the teepee but it would take forever for the whole thing to catch.

“Hey Parrish?” Theo interrupts the whispered conversation the deputy was having with Derek. “A little extra heat, if you would?” He gestures toward the smoking wood pile.

Jordan smirks. His eyes glow like embers and he waves a hand toward the fire pit. The teepee catches and the whole thing burns bright. Darkness had fallen so everyone’s eyes adjusted as they cheered around the huge bonfire they’d all come to see.

Stiles hooks his phone up to the sound system he’d had installed in the jeep. Music starts up as Malia rummages in the back seat of her car. She pulls out two bottles of whiskey, a bottle of rum, and a bottle of vodka. All but one of the whiskey bottles were tainted purple with wolfsbane. She tossed the undoctored bottle to Nolan. “There’s a bottle of rum for you guys, too, if you want that instead. And a lot more for us.” Stiles perks up and heads toward her car. She continues, “Beer and drink mixes in the blue cooler. Soda in the red cooler.” She chucks the remaining whiskey bottle to Derek and the rum bottle to Theo, keeping the vodka for herself. “Let’s get the party fucking started!” They all whoop again as she takes a large gulp of the vodka and grabs Scott up to dance with her.

>|<

Mason and Corey dance for hours. Corey enjoys a few drinks but stays sober enough to keep an eye on Mason who gets more excited about each new song after every shot he takes. Eventually they collapse on a log by the fire and make out until they fall asleep. Liam covers them with a blanket as the flames start to die down.

>|<

Alec and Lori spend the night talking and sipping from their drinks. They find it so easy to talk to each other. They share stories of their packs before they’d been destroyed by hunters. They tell each other bad jokes and laugh until they can’t breathe. They hold hands and share kisses and laugh at their friends as they have fun and sometimes make fools of themselves. When Lori yawns so hard her jaw pops, Alec grabs a blanket and wraps them up in it and they cuddle until sleep takes them under.

>|<

Lydia mostly sips on one rum and coke and talks with Derek and Jordan while Stiles dances with anyone who’ll dance with him. Stiles is spastic as usual, but manages to slow down a little to dance to a couple of slow songs with Lydia. He took a couple shots of rum but pretty much sticks to beer for the majority of the night. At one point he sat a beer down to close to the fire to dance with Scott. When he went to pick it back up: “Lydia! Lydia come look! My beer is boiling! Holy shit!” She just tells him to get a new one when he starts to freak out about not having anything to drink. Even Stiles’ energy has limits and when he reaches his he mumbles to whoever is listening to turn off the music before they go to sleep. He crawls into the blankets in the back of the jeep and passes out. Lydia bids everyone whose still awake goodnight and tucks herself around him pulling a blanket up to cover them both.

>|<

Brett and Nolan dance and makeout. And make out and dance. Brett passes the bottle of rum around with Theo and Liam and Corey. Nolan shares the whiskey with Mason. After a few hours when Mason and Corey have collapsed against the log and Theo is having an animated talk with Stiles and Scott about Star Wars (Scott looks a little lost) and Liam went off to take a leak Brett is whispering dirty suggestions in Nolan’s ear. Nolan abruptly stops moving and says loudly, “We’re gonna get more firewood.” and drags a smug looking Brett off into the woods. Everyone eyes the huge pile of extra wood that had barely been touched and shakes their heads. “Theo is just drunk enough to holler, “Yeah, Nolan! Get that wood!” and cracks everyone up. When they return, they have zero firewood but Nolan has a line of hickeys up his neck and Brett has a content smile on his face. They lay down on the blanket next to Corey and Mason, Brett tucks Nolan against his chest and pulls another blanket over them. They fall asleep soon after.

>|<

Malia dances. By herself, with other people, she doesn’t care. She drags Scott to dance with her during important songs but is content to do her own thing for the most part. Scott leaps from group to group, talking and laughing with everyone and making sure everyone is having a good time. Eventually he finds his way over to Malia and dances with her for a long time. They start kissing and hands start to wander. Malia stops and grabs Scott’s hand. She drags him in the opposite direction Brett and Nolan went, not bothering to say anything. Of course, they still hear Liam speak out, “You get some wood, too, Malia.” They ignore the snickers that follow them. Only Liam and Theo are up when they get back, picking up stray cups and tossing them in trash bags. Scott thanks them as he and Malia lay on a blanket next to Derek and Jordan.

>|<

Derek and Jordan stick to their perch on one of the logs for most of the night. Content to just be near each other. They occasionally get up to dance and they sing the popular songs along with the rest of the pack. At one point, Stiles managed to get Derek to dance with him. Derek still isn’t sure how that had happened. When the alpha couple was gone and everyone but Theo and Liam were passed out or on their way there, Jordan was starting to flag and Derek wasn’t too far behind him. Theo smirks at them. “Alright old men,” he starts, “Go ahead and rest your weary bones. We’ll wait up for ‘Scalia’. I just request our fire expert to bank the flames a bit.” Derek flips the chimera off and Jordan just shakes his head at him. He stares at the bonfire until it’s about a quarter of its original size. He joins Derek on the blanket he’s stretched out on, draping a blanket over them. He thanks the beta and his boyfriend and bids them goodnight, kisses the back of Derek’s neck, and goes to sleep.

>|<

Liam had the time of his life. He’s surrounded by all of his favorite people and he got to dance and sing and make a fool of himself with everyone he loves. Most importantly he got to do it all with Theo. He tells Theo this while lying in their blanket nest in the bed of Theo’s truck tucked into his side, head on Theo’s shoulder. Theo’s heart thumps heavy in his chest as he leans down to kiss the man he loves so, so much. Liam is back in his hoodie and his hair is a mess, smelling like smoke and his sandalwood and vanilla shampoo. His breath smells like rum and wolfsbane. Under it all he smells happy and Theo can’t help but feel proud that he was a part of making Liam feel that way. He stares up at the clear sky, the stars shining bright against velvety black. The universe is so big, and he’s thankful everyday that he got to be on this world, at this time, in this truck, with this man. He’s not sure what he ever did to deserve to be this happy or what price he might have to pay when it’s all over. And hopefully it’ll only be over when he’s dead because he knows he couldn’t live a day without his Littlewolf. “I love you.” he whispers into Liam’s hair.

“I love you, too.” Liam whispers back. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces, held in the only arms they ever want to be held in for the rest of their lives.


End file.
